A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate Twist
by eelisabethb
Summary: A twist to Gossip Girl's season one episode thirteen. What if the Blair's test actually said something different?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is a different route Gossip Girl's season one episode 13 could have taken! It is my first fanfic so I am new! Please review and enjoy!**

As Blair wakes up a feeling of nausea rushes over her sending her straight to her elegant bathroom. A few hours later the same feeling arises. Blair assumes it is food poisoning until she realizes her period is late. She immediately dials the most familiar number in her cell...Serena van der Woodsen

Blair- Serena, I need to talk to you...NOW

Serena- Blair, what's up?

Blair- I need you to go and get me a pregnancy test.

Serena- B, are you kidding?

Blair- Of course not! Hurry!

Serena- I will be there in thirty

As Blair waits she thinks out loud. "My life is officially over, what will people say?" "Gossip Girl will have a field day with this!" After all the thinking, Blair moves to her king size bed and begins to sob. Right when her tears start to dry, Serena rushes in to her room.

Blair states, "Here goes nothing!"

"Everything will be okay, but we don't even know if you are pregnant yet." Serena said trying to calm her down

"With my luck, we already know the answer, "Blair mumbled under her breath

**Blair's POV **

Serena took out a little box which contains my fate. Why is this happening to me? What will Nate think? What if the baby is Chuck's? Will I ever get to go to Yale? I grabbed the box and went into he bathroom, Serena following closely behind.

I sat down on the toilet and opened the box. Serena tried to comfort me by resting her hand on my shoulder.

**3 Minutes Later...**

"Could 3 minutes of by any longer?" Blair stated

"B, it's done you can look now"

"S, I don't want to, I just can't"

B, yes you can I will be there no matter what it says!"

"Okay, here it goes," As Blair turns over the stick she notices everything she did not want to see.

There it was, two lines. She was pregnant. Blair Waldorf, AKA, Queen B, was knocked up at 17.

n B, AKA,


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena, what am I going to do?"

"B, first of all we need to schedule an appointment to make sure it is not a false positive."

Blair moves to her bedroom sobbing. She stops next to her floor length mirror.

"S, I already look fat!"

"Blair, don't even say that you are gorgeous!"

Making her way to her bed she breaks down crying. Serena rushes over to let her cry in her arms.

"B, everything will be okay. It will all work out!"

"What are people going to say? My mother? She will think I am even more of a disgrace than she already does! She will hate me!"

Serena sweetly said, "No she will not. Your mother could never hate you! You are her daughter she will always support you!"

Blair- "Can we just go to the doctor?"

"Of course lets go"

As they enter the limo, Blair lifts her chin, straightens her Eleanor Waldorf original dress and makes her way to sit down next to Serena.

When they arrive at the center, she looks around and starts to feel very overwhelmed. There are children running everywhere, babies crying, pregnant women, and lots of diagrams. She thinks to herself, "My life is over."

**Blair's POV**

"Audrey Jones," the fake name Serena came up with if anyone had heard my name.

I slowly stand up and make my way into a small room with a bed and a sink. Serena sits next to me and holds my hand as we wait for the doctor.

A tall blonde woman entered the room with a clipboard and a friendly smile.

"Hello, I am Dr. Kingston. How are you?"

"I am okay."

"What can I help you with today?"

"Well, I took a home pregnancy test and I think I am pregnant."

"Okay, well lets find out for sure! I am guessing this was not planned."

"Of course not. If it wasn't for that stupid Bass, "she snapped back.

If I am pregnant I won't even know whose baby it is. That will make me look like an even more whore. My eyes began to fill with tears.

**After Test Results**

The doctor re-enters the room. Suddenly Blair gets very anxious. Serena sits next to Blair and stairs at Dr. Kingston with very worried, tired eyes.

"Miss Jones, you are indeed pregnant."

Blair began to cry in Serena's arms when the doctor spoke up and said

"You need to consider the options."

Serena spoke up and asked, "If we have a certain problem with paternity when would we be able to know?" Blair stared her down at Serena's question.

"Well, looking at the results the person you had sex with first is the only candidate for the father of your child."

Blair suddenly felts as if all her hope and little faith was ripped away from her.

**Blair's POV**

Of course it would have to be Chuck's. How will I face Nate knowing I am carrying Chuck's child? He doesn't even know we had sex! He thinks he took my virginity!

**At Home**

Three pamphlets lay on Blair's bed side by side.

"B, so...what are you thinking?"

"S, I don't know I don't want a baby. I can't have a baby I am still in high school!"

"I will support you in any decision you make about the b...situation," Serena hesitated to use the word baby as she noticed Blair flinch before the word.

"I am going to have it taken care of tomorrow then no one will every know I was even pregnant!"

"B, it is up to you, but once you do something like that you will still have to face Chuck."

**Next Day Serena's POV**

As I entered Chuck's penthouse, I knew Blair would kill me if she knew I was here right now, but all I want is the best for her and I think I know how to get that for her.

Chuck entered the room spotting Serena, "What brings you here Serena?"

"Chuck, I need to talk to you, about Blair."

"What's wrong with Blair know? I had fun messing with her it is over. I am not going to tell Nate about us. I moved on."

"There is no moving on just yet..."

"Serena, what do you mean?" Chuck stated looking very confused.

"I mean Blair is...pregnant.


End file.
